The Erlenmeyer Flask
by Kelly Min
Summary: Challenge 4 in community. Rated for impressed scene. Kind of Twilight ZoneX-files like.


Title: The Erlenmeyer Flask  
  
X-Files Episode Twenty-Three, Season One  
  
Dictionary: flask flask n : a flattened bottle=shaped container {a whiskey }  
  
Pairing(s): That's a secret... you need to read it.  
  
Rating: R (only because of the impressed sex scene... it's not really like, detailed, but you know what happened... kinda common knowledge deal.)  
  
Time: 150 minutes... give or take  
  
Spoiler(s): None really...  
  
Disclaimer: Danny Phantom Cast (in entirety) belongs to Butch Hartman. Um, the characters, if any... created for the sole purpose use for this challenge, are my own.  
  
Author's Note: Well, even though it's only a title kind of challenge... I picked this one 'cause it sounds funny... this'll be nothing like that episode, and believe me I watch Gillian Anderson... I mean... X-Files... LOL ..;; Anyway, do enjoy this... although it's somewhat against what I normally do... but, eh. :} This also occurs four years into the future. Meaning they're all eighteen (Danny, Tucker, Sam). And if you kinda turn green by my... ideas in this, please don't hate me too much... okee? ;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"The Erlenmeyer Flask"  
  
"In the endless void of paranormal and its many ghosting components, there is a single man, devoid of fear or torture, who puts his life on the line." A nameless narrator came into view.  
  
"He takes the time to rid his city of the apparitions that rouse from the ghost zone his parents built a dimensional portal to. He is the savior for those who suffer from a fear of them. His name?" Suddenly, a picture of an older, more mature looking Danny appears beside the narrator.  
  
"Daniel J. Fenton, alias 'Danny Phantom'. Appropriate, no? With the simple sentence, 'I'm going ghost!' ... he takes on his ghostly foes with strength and determination." The narrator seemed to almost smile with hope.  
  
"Today, we'll see a side of this well-natured man that few have the blessing... so please, by all means, join us." And the narrator fades and we're right in front of Fenton Works.  
  
[ Yeah, kinda "Twilight Zone", I know... ]  
  
"Erlenmeyer? Why's that name sound so familiar?" Jazz asked as she took a dainty sip of her Mega-Diet Crash Coke. Jack Fenton grinned with the kind of pride only his family would know.  
  
"Doctor Viola Erlenmeyer is the foremost researcher in the paranormal field," Maddie spoke before Jack did, frowning Jack piped in.  
  
"Not to mention she's a tip-top spook-tastic ghost hunter!" Jack grinned, almost childishly.  
  
"She's agreed to come here and help us improve our research." Maddie took a sip of her coffee. Jazz sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Mother! When are you going to give up on this stupid apparition chase?" Jazz was a sophomore at CasperU. She was majoring in family psychology. What a surprise, huh? Danny took in a deep sigh.  
  
"Well, better get going, I'm going to be late for work." Danny pulled on his sneakers on the way out the door.  
  
"Have a good day, sweetheart." Maddie and Jack waved to their son, and as Danny opened the door, he saw a tall, voluptuous woman. She had dark curls pulled back in a half-bun, and slanted rich chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Dr. Erlenmeyer... I believe your parents are expecting me." She said in silken tones.  
  
"Oh Dr. Erlenmeyer! It's such a pleasure to have you in our home." Maddie walked over, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm Maddie Fenton, and this my son Danny..." She smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure, thank you for letting me stay..." Dr. Erlenmeyer smiled, stepping inside. Danny swallowed and slipped out of the house, unnoticed... except by those haunting brown eyes.  
  
Meanwhile... Danny had just arrived at work. The Casper University Bookstore. Jazz had landed him the job. He went into the back, signing in... and then put on his robe. This week was like most others... the only two busiest times of the year, were buy-back and the beginning of the semesters.  
  
"Danny, oh good, you're here. We're getting a shipment today, so we'll be rather busy. I'd like you to stock the shipment until you're done. All right?" His boss told him. Danny nodded as the truck pulled up just outside the store.  
  
The shipment was mostly supplies, and it didn't take Danny too long to inventory them and then stock what he needed to. It was around 1:30 when Danny was finished.  
  
"All done Ms. Kovax," Danny was hanging up the last of the backpacks. All of the sudden, the bell attached to the door rang as someone came in. He looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to know when summer books will be in and able to buy." The man approached the counter while Ms. Kovax checked.  
  
"Tucker?" Danny came from the back. Tucker it was indeed. Tucker turned to his best bud with a grin.  
  
"Danny, hey, are you going to take summer courses here too?"  
  
Danny shook his head. "No, I work here. Is that what you're doing here? But... we haven't graduated yet."  
  
"Always good to get a head start." Tucker smiled.  
  
"Summer books will be in and ready to purchase May 11." Ms. Kovax said as Tucker nodded.  
  
"Cool, thanks... bye. See ya Danny!" Danny waved to him as Tucker left.  
  
"So, Viola, what do you think could benefit us and our research?" Maddie, Jack, and Viola were down in the lab. Maddie had asked the question, while Jack was looking through his files.  
  
"Well Maddie, it starts with basics. A good lab and a good partner. Both of which you clearly have. And a fully functional ghost portal helps a bit too. You just need to harness it to your full potential." Viola smiled.  
  
"I can attest that our lab is to its fullest potency." Jack chimed in. Viola took a sniff of the air.  
  
"No, Jack, I believe that's you." Jack turned beet red at Viola's realization, sniffed a bit too.  
  
"Uh... be right back!" He dashed off.  
  
Maddie and Viola chuckled as he left. "Most importantly, Maddie... I'm going to need to make sure your children haven't been 'infected' by any ghosts here."  
  
Maddie gasped. "Infected? Oh surely you don't mean that!"  
  
"Oh I do. Your portal isn't as controlled as you think, for all you know, one of your children could be swarming in ghosts." Viola was serious in the matter.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I never... well, there was this time where we were convinced our own Jazz was... but I mean, she couldn't..." Maddie was babbling.  
  
"Take heed, Maddie... I'll do this for the family." There was an odd glow to Viola's eyes. You could say... a green glow. A smile, albeit haunting, flowed over her lips. From upstairs, a door closed. Then a voice flowed to the ears.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Jazz? I'm home... oh... Jazz, yeah... Ms. Kovax said that book you wanted came in, it's going to be $112, even with your student/peer discount." That was obviously Danny's voice.  
  
"Well, Danny's home, I better get started on dinner." Maddie said as she made her way up the stairs. She found Danny and Jazz in the living room and Jack coming downstairs, freshly showered and smelling like... apricots?  
  
"Jack Fenton, did you use my apricot shampoo?" Jack's eyes darted as Viola came in the living room.  
  
"Uh..." He stalled for a moment. "...yes?" The room went silent and then Maddie went into the kitchen to cook dinner, Jack went back down to the lab... and Danny and Jazz sat in the living room, reading. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jazz said, picking it up. A voice warbled over the line, and Jazz sighed. "Danny, it's for you. Sam." Jazz handed over the phone.  
  
"Hey Sam, what's up?" He leaned back, Viola watched the kids, almost eerily.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, okay... sounds like a plan. All right, I'll see you tomorrow night. Yeah, okay, bye." Danny hung up as his mother came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Viola, would you like coffee or tea?" Maddie then turned to her children. "Dinner is almost ready kids, Danny dear, who was that on the phone?" Danny smiled.  
  
"Just Sam. She's invited Tucker and me over for an all night movie marathon. She guarantees no sleep." Maddie nodded. Viola grinned at that information.  
  
"Tea is fine, Maddie. Red if you have it..." Maddie nodded, going to check as she set the table. Once dinner was ready and the table set, the family sat down to dinner.  
  
In the middle of the night, Danny awoke in a terrible sweat... putting his head in his palm, he sighed. Suddenly, a blue wisp of air billowed from his mouth, he looked around.  
  
"Who's there?" He expected a ghost. The blue air never failed him. He was just about to go ghost, when he hear footsteps approach, and there stood the Doctor. She couldn't be the ghost. But he didn't like the feeling he was getting from her.  
  
"I was asked to monitor you, for possible ghost infection, by your parents." Danny swallowed hard at her answer. Ghost infection? It's a good thing he didn't go ghost then, wasn't it?  
  
"Oh...? What about Jazz?" Danny dodged the subject into another.  
  
"Doing her tomorrow... you won't be here, correct?" The grin reappeared on her lips. He nodded, looking at the clock, then when he looked back to her, she was gone from one spot, and now was at the end of his bed.  
  
"You're a fine specimen, Danny." She all but cooed, was she trying to seduce him? She was young, she had to be in her early twenties at least... but still, it kind of crept him out. Even if he did find her attractive.  
  
"Uh... thanks, I guess?" Danny didn't really know what to say. He felt something stirring in him, though. Soon as he caught glance of what she was wearing. Some kind of lingerie. Geez, it was bad enough he had dreams about Sam like this... but this was one thing he didn't need... the real thing!  
  
"Oh you're welcome." She climbed up on the bed, ripping away the sheets. Danny gasped and pulled back slightly. What was she doing, was the woman mad? She certainly seemed so. She then grabbed one single sheet as she prepared herself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something take over him... could it possibly be those darned teenage hormones? Don't curse them out just yet, Danny. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise? He watched her, unsure himself, of what to do now. Again, the blue wisp flowed from his lips. But there... wasn't any ghosts, was there? Unfortunately, he didn't catch the ghostly green flash of her eyes...  
  
...as she brought his maturity and hormones to one level.  
  
In the morning, he woke with a start... the room was bright, and the sheets were back on the bed... but he was fully nude. He looked around, and found a note on the dresser. Opening, he read...  
  
Danny,  
  
Thank you for the wonderful experience. I've always wanted to know what a human 'felt' like. Except, I could easily see you're not all human... and eventhough I know, Danny, there's something you should know too... I'm partially the reincarnation of Ludvee, the Lust Wench... look her up sometime... sometimes my ghost part takes over me too. I'll never forget you. Oh... and Danny as you read this, it's too late to save me... I've turned myself over to your parents, and allowed them to extract the ghost... that means I'll never remember the encounters we had in my ghost side... and yes, last night was one of them. Your secret is safe with me... thank you once again.  
  
Doctor Viola Erlenmeyer  
  
PS – I've left your parents with what I'd like to call the "Erlenmeyer Flask" it's a slim line version of their thermos, and holds 20% more ghosts... use it as you must, goodbye. 


End file.
